


Caught In The Act

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Alya figures out her girlfriend, Ladybug, his her best friend, Marinette, and confronts her about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



As the heroine landed on her balcony she smiled to herself as another patrol went without any disturbances. Just another calm peaceful night with a bright full moon hanging over her along with thousands of glimmering stars.

  
She slipped into her room, closing the trapdoor after her. However, the her room was pitched black, which was odd because light should have shown through the windows but it appeared someone had covered them up. Ladybug could barely see her hand in front of her face.

  
A quick click of a chain being pulled and a flash of bright light caused Ladybug to hold up her hands to shield her eyes from the light that came from the lamp that was on her desk.

  
"Hello...Ladybug." Said an all too familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine. "What are you doing in Marinette's room?" The voice asked.

  
Ladybug's eyes adjusted to the sudden light to reveal Alya sitting in her chair having a stern look on her face. Alya wasn't happy about something. "Well Alya you see," Ladybug began. "There's this, huh, um, Akuma that I need her help with, but I can see she's not here." Ladybug slowly made her way back up the ladder, "so I'll just leave."

  
"A likely story." Alya scoffed. "There is a huge problem with your story." Folding her arms in front of her chest. "There is no akuma." She made her way to Ladybug. "So what are you really doing here?" She asked in a stern voice. "Are you cheating on me?"

 

Ladybug's eyes widen at the accusation that she was cheating on Alya with herself. "What? No!" She replied, "I would never cheat on you especially someone like Marinette."

  
"Why not? Marinette is a good girl and my best friend. Be forth right about this. Are. You. Cheating. On. Me?" Alya gave a sharp glare to Ladybug, whom was beginning to sweat under the pressure of being cornered like this.

  
Alya began to snicker and then bursted out laughing, "oh my god, girl I'm messing with you. You should see the look on your face!"

  
Ladybug glared at her, the realization hitting her. "Wait a minute. You know? How!" Ladybug being furious at this point.

  
"Listen, you are dating an investigative journalist. You honestly think I wouldn't find out that my girlfriend is secretly my best friend?" She laughed, gripping ladybug's hand tightly, kissing her cheek. "Come on Mari, give me more credit than that." She smiled softly at her.

 

Ladybug detransformed revealing Marinette in her place. Tikki flew out of her earrings and landed on her shoulder.

  
"I told you we couldn't fool her." Tikki chirped.

  
"Quite so." Alya smiled. "Hello there. Im Alya and you are?" Alya asked sticking her finger out for the little kwami.

  
"Tikki, I'm the source of Ladybug's powers." Tikki grasped her finger and shook it.

  
"I don't mean to interrupt but, how did you find out?" Marinette asked, still holding Alya's other hand.

  
"You literally transformed next to me in the locker room where I was hiding." Alya laughed. "I left my phone in there when the akuma attacked."

 

Marinette groaned in misery, resting her head on Alya's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you properly though."

  
"Marinette, you know you didn't have to. I've read comic books. I understand the secret identity thing." She patted her girlfriend's head. "I'll keep it a secret, but there are benefits to knowing your identity."

  
"What's that?" Marinette asked not moving her head from Alya's shoulder.

  
"Well for one." She lifted up Marinette's head. "We get to do this in public." She leaned in and kissed Marinette on the lips, holding Marinette's head in place as she did.

  
Marinette blushing a scarlet red when the kiss had ended. "I think I like that." She whispered softly.

 

"Good." Alya smiled then looked at Tikki. "Hey Tikki, do you mind leaving us alone for a while? I want to repay my girlfriend for what she did to me a few weeks ago." She winked at Marinette, placing her hands on Marinette's hips, leaning in to kiss her neck.

  
"Say no more." Tikki giggled flying away out of site.

  
Marinette blushed as Alya's lips graced her skin, shivering. "So, what were you thinking?" She asked slyly.

  
"Well, how about I do everything you did to me you did that night and then we settle down and watch our favorite movie?" Alya teased, gliding her hand up Marinette's shirt.

  
Marinette giggled. "Sure thing."


End file.
